


My Boy Wears Hipster Goggles

by salvadore



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/pseuds/salvadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five scenes from a domestic life (from Justin's point of view)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boy Wears Hipster Goggles

I.  
One thing Justin learns right off the bat is that Andy doesn't so much want to cuddle or hold hands as he wants to hang all over Justin. It's as if he has Justin mistaken for some sort of pack animal or jungle gym because Andy's default isn't to stand at Justin's side. _Oh no_ , Andy would rather wrap his arms around Justin's chest and raise himself that extra inch on his toes to hang his chin on Justin's shoulder. Sometimes he even tries to jump up and have Justin give him a piggy back ride.

“Dude, you're heavy,” Justin complains. They're standing outside of Andy's apartment building. Justin had turned toward the street and was pulling his sunglasses down from the top of his head when a sudden weight – Andy's weight – hit him from behind.

“Shut up, dude,” Andy quips, laughing. He's wrapping his legs around Justin's waist and trying to pull himself further up Justin's back by using the hold he has on Justin's neck. Justin coughs when Andy's bicep nearly cuts off all air to his lungs.

“ _HI HO SILVAAAAR, AWAY!_ ” Andy cries, finally settled and pointing one hand ahead of him. He's making a stupid voice and, well, Justin is charmed.

“Dude, what have I told you about quoting the Lone Ranger?” Justin grumbles as he gets a proper hold on Andy's legs and sets off down the sidewalk.

 

II.  
When Andy was joking around during the end of season promo, he wasn't _really_ acting. Honestly, Justin thinks that Andy might not know any other way to kiss besides wrapping his arms too tight around Justin's torso and surging up for a kiss until his intended target (again, Justin) gives in.

It's endearing and very, very annoying.

 

III.  
The first time they “fumble” together in Justin's bed ( Justin has a healthy amount of self-confidence but even he can't call having sex with Andy anything more than it was. He would _love_ to say “fucked” or even “had sex” but _seriously_ \- no) Andy somehow finds the energy afterwards to sit up and yell, “TOUCHDOWN, BITCHES!”

Justin is lying on the sheets trying to figure out who the hell Andy thinks he is talking to Andy clambers, surprisingly energetically, from the bed and proceeds to do a victory dance. Justin doesn't even understand. First of all, his sense of self is a little hurt that Andy has any energy, and for a second it is a terrible victory dance.

Justin says this to Andy as he climbs out of the bed (sheet wrapped around him because he is classy, thank you very much) and attempts to teach Andy how the moonwalk actually goes.

 

IV.  
Justin stands in Andy's galley kitchen and props his hands on his hips as he calls out, “Do you know where my glasses are?”

Andy pokes his head out from the bedroom and squints at Justin. Justin mimics him and squints back.

“Dude.”

“Dude,” Justin copies.

Andy is wearing his glasses and his hair is askew in the clinical definition of bedhead. Giving Justin another meaningful look, Andy wanders out of the bedroom and heads for the bathroom.

“You don't need glasses, dude.”

“That doesn't mean I can't wear them!” Justin calls to Andy's retreating back.

Justin ends up leaving the house without his glasses, but he finds them the next morning next to Andy's on Andy's nightstand. Andy ignores Justin's accusing look and pretends to read a novel (really he's watching Justin from over the top of the book, Justin knows. He can see the telltale lines around Andy's eyes that means he's grinning). Justin leaves his very cool, Buddy Holly glasses beside Andy's very geeky glasses when he drags Andy down to go to sleep (Justin never said he _wasn't_ a cuddler).

 

V.  
The most simultaneously attractive and unattractive thing about Andy is that he likes to sing Justin's songs in the shower. Actually, singing is too strong a word for it. It's more like caterwauling or wailing. It's not that Andy can't sing, he can, sort of. At the very least he can pretend to sing or put on a voice pitch that makes it sound like he is singing. But when he is in the shower, that isn't singing.

The first time Justin noticed he had been halfway into the bathroom to ask Andy if he wanted to order in. he had faltered in the doorway while he listened to Andy wail, “ _Ain't another woman who could take your spot my LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!_ ” Then Andy had gargled shower water through the refrain and Justin had spun around, throwing the bathroom door shut behind him with a slam.

Another time, Andy's singing had woken Justin up. Justin had been sleeping peacefully in their bed because he had an early morning meeting the next day on top of being jet lagged from only flying into New York earlier that afternoon. Andy had been out when Justin had gotten in and he'd gone to bed without him (no one but Andy knows about how Justin likes to go to bed early and would wear slippers all day if it were appropriate. And no one else gets to know because that would be embarrassing.). Justin had grunted in his sleep when he heard the front door open. He'd rolled over with a smile threatening to break through his annoyance as he listened to Andy stumble into the door frame and exclaim expletives when he tripped over Justin's shoes.

As soon as the shower went on and the pipes overhead clanged away (seriously, Justin is five seconds from finding Andy a new apartment) that Justin goes to bury his head beneath a pillow. Unfortunately, the pillow doesn't help him block out the sound of Andy singing “Senorita” while he shampoos his hair.

Its when Justin walks in while Andy was singing “What Goes Around” and proceeds to beatbox for Andy, with a toothbrush in his mouth and making faces at himself in the fogging mirror, Justin realizes how domestic it all is.

Justin isn't even surprised. He just smiles and pretends to be Timbaland as he provides Andy with backing vocals. More so, when Andy tries to do it in front of a camera (it's a stupid way to kiss but only Justin should get to know that. Shut up, he doesn't share well.)


End file.
